


Lost and Found

by Ceares



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Post Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Letty comes back from the dead on a Friday.

Mia has just put the baby down for a nap when someone knocks. Brian or Dom occasionally forget their keys but usually they’re yelling about it before she gets to the door. Besides, she’s not expecting them back until...well who the hell knows when they’ll be back. She gave up asking, finally about six months ago.

She pulls open the drawer on the table next to the door, making sure the gun there is within easy reach before she opens the door.

“Hey, Chica.”

Mia doesn’t even feel herself moving but she does, obviously because she’s wrapped in Letty’s arms holding on tight enough to strangle. When she does pull back, her hands come up and touch Letty’s hair and her face--her eyes, the wide grin stretching her beautiful mouth--and she just keeps saying “Oh my God!” over and over again.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Letty reaches out a hand and gently brushes thick dark curls off the baby’s forehead.

“Ana Leticia.”

That merits another wide grin. “Yeah?”

Mia can’t stop watching her, she’s almost afraid to. She’s never had a miracle standing right in front of her. Letty looks around and Mia sighs. The last time Letty stood on her doorstep, she’d been there for Dom. Mia told herself that what happened between her and Letty while she stayed with Mia had been about loneliness and reconnecting with family. It wasn’t anything more and it wasn’t ever going to be as long as Dom was in the picture. Only he isn’t exactly--she just doesn’t know if Letty can accept that. “He’s not here. He and Brian are...” She trails off. There’s pretty much nothing she can say that won’t hurt Letty.

Dark eyes pierce hers. “I know.” And from the way she says it, Mia believes she actually does know.

“I don’t understand.”

“The Feds gave me a new life.” She shrugged. “I realized I wasn’t through with the old one.”  
Mia shakes her head. She’s going to have to explain after all. “Letty, Dom is...”

“I’m not worried about Dom.” Letty reaches out and grabs Mia’s hand, pulling her in close. Letty’s hands settle on her hips and Mia catches her breath. “He’s not my unfinished business.”


End file.
